


Baby Talk

by Shikabootay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Surrogate, sorta ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/pseuds/Shikabootay
Summary: Kakashi and Yamato have a little talk over drinks.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiseoftheBlossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseoftheBlossom/gifts), [Banoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banoffee/gifts).



> Okay look, I know it's probably not good but you just have to understand the kind of conversations I have with both Banoffee and Riseoftheblossom. It's probably 400+ words of an inside joke to outsiders, but I had to post it.  
> For the record, I think Yamato would have beautiful babies.

There were a million things Kakashi loved about Yamato. The way the man was always level headed going into a mission was one of them, but currently the brunette was the most annoying person on Earth. Even on a good day, the Kage couldn’t stand the way Yamato would get all gushy and soft about certain topics. Now that their former teammates were off getting married and having kids, that’s all the brunette would talk about.

“Maa, I don’t think it’d work out.” Kakashi said as he sipped on his sake in the middle of his office. He promised himself he wouldn’t be like Tsunade and drink here of all places, but Yamato had to go on about what it would be like if he had a child. 

“Think about it, senpai-- Having a little me, wondering around the village, with them going to the academy because they want to be like daddy… It’d be worth it.” Yamato went on, not even touching his own drink.

“You already know my opinion on this--”

“I know, I know, being a shinobi with a kid isn’t a good idea. You’ve talked about what happened to you but this will be different. We’re in peacetime now. It’s the best time to settle down. Get married, have a couple of kids, be domestic for once.” Yamato explained excitedly. 

“I’ll pass…” 

Yamato stopped talking and finally took a sip of his whiskey, swallowing it with a sour look on his face. 

“I know I bug you with this a lot, but have you seen Boruto? He’s so tiny and precious. How can you not look at him and not think about wanting to have a kid?”

Kakashi groaned harshly. 

“Okay, let’s think about this logically, Tenzou. Last time I checked, I can’t get pregnant. Unless there is something you want to tell me, you can’t either. How could we have a child?”

“I was thinking a surrogate--”

“And then, who in their right mind would want to be a surrogate for us?”

“I know you would probably say no but Sakura is back in the village and she has good genes…” 

Kakashi coughed. “You and Sakura would make very ugly babies. No offence.”

“We could always mix our….stuff… and see which takes.” Yamato shrugged.

“...and I would make beautiful babies, thank you very much.”

“Look, Tenzou, we’ve been drinking since I don’t even remember when. Can we put a pin in it for now? Pick it up at a different time?” 

Yamato thought for a moment, feeling a little deflated, but he nodded his yes after downing the rest of his drink. 

With a lazy and drawn out chuckle, Kakashi grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured Yamato another glass. The brunette stared at Kakashi with a curious glance before he spoke up.

“Sorry, don’t mind me. I’m just imagining a mini you with pink hair and a bad temper.”

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to tell me what you think, but I do live off of kudos.


End file.
